Dielectric heating is the process in which a high-frequency alternating electric field heats a dielectric material, such as water molecules. At higher frequencies, this heating is caused by molecular dipole rotation within the dielectric material, while at lower frequencies in conductive fluids, other mechanisms such as ion-drag are more important in generating thermal energy.
Microwave frequencies are typically applied for cooking food items and are considered undesirable for drying laundry articles because of the possible temporary runaway thermal effects random application of the waves in a traditional microwave. Radio frequencies and their corresponding controlled and contained e-field are typically used for drying of textile material.
When applying an RF electronic field (e-field) to a wet article, such as a clothing material, the e-field may cause the water molecules within the e-field to dielectrically heat, generating thermal energy which effects the rapid drying of the articles.
Errant e-fields, however, may be harmful to both a user and electronics. An RF e-field applied to human skin may cause similar dielectric heating, generating thermal energy which may burn a user. Additionally, an RF e-field applied to unshielded electronics, sensors, or wires may generate electronic signal interference, and may potentially damage the electronics.